Hanna-Barbera Theme Songs
This is a collection of theme songs for some Hanna-Barbera cartoons, including The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Scooby-Doo and Wacky Races. If available, the lyrics will appear. The Ruff and Reddy Show thumb|300px|right|The Ruff and Reddy Show :Get set, get ready, :Here come Ruff and Reddy. :They're tough, but steady, :Always rough and ready. :They sometimes have their little spats, :Even fight like dogs and cats, :But when they need each other, :That's when, they're rough and ready. The Huckleberry Hound Show thumb|300px|right|The Huckleberry Hound Show :The biggest show in town is Huckleberry Hound :For all you guys and gals. :The biggest clown in town is Huckleberry Hound :With all his cartoon pals. :Its Huckleberry fun, its for everyone :So come on, gather round :Get yourself all set, turn on your TV set :For Huckleberry Hound. :That oh, so merry, Chuckleberry, Huckleberry Hound. The Quick Draw McGraw Show :Yipee yi-o ki-a, :Galloping all the way :Here comes Quick Draw McGraw. :Yipee yi-o ki-a, :Galloping all the way :Great big star on his chest. :Outdraws all of the rest. :Fastest gun in the west. :Yipee yi-o ki-a, :Riding around your way, :Here comes Quick Draw McGraw. :The high-falutin'est, :Fastest shooin'est, :Cowboy you ever saw. :That's Quick Draw McGraw. The Flintstones thumb|300px|right|The Flintstones - Original Intro thumb|300px|right|The Flintstones :Flintstones. Meet the Flintstones. :They're the modern stone age family. :From the town of Bedrock, :They're a page right out of history. :Let's ride with the family down the street. :Through the courtesy of Fred's two feet. :When you're with the Flintstones :you'll have a yabba dabba doo time. :A dabba doo time. :You'll have a gay old time. The Yogi Bear Show thumb|300px|right|The Yogi Bear Show :Yogi Bear is smarter than the average bear, :Yogi Bear is always in the ranger's hair. :At a picnic table you will find him there, :Stuffing down more goodies than the average bear. :He will sleep till noon, but before it's dark, :He'll have every picnic basket that's in Jellystone Park. :Yogi has it better than a millionaire, :That's because he's smarter than the average bear. Top Cat thumb|300px|right|Top Cat :Top Cat! :The most effectual Top Cat! :Who's intellectual close friends get to call him T.C. :Providing it's with dignity. :Top Cat! :The indisputable leader of the gang. :He's the boss, he's a pip, he's the championship. :He's the most tip top, :Top Cat. :Yes he's a chief, he's a king, :But above everything, :He's the most tip top, :Top Cat. :Top Cat! The Jetsons thumb|300px|right|The Jetsons :Meet George Jetson. :His Boy Elroy. :Daughter Judy. :Jane his wife. Wally Gator thumb|300px|right|Wally Gator :Wally Gator is a swinging alligator in the swamp. :He's the greatest perculator when he really starts to romp. :There has never been a greater operator in the swamp. :See ya later, Wally Gator. Touche Turtle and Dum Dum thumb|300px|right|Touche Turtle and Dum Dum :Touche, away! :Touche, away! :Touche, away! :It’s Touche Turtle Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har thumb|300px|right|Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har :Here comes Lippy and Hardy! :The most lovable, laughable loonies by far :Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har The Magilla Gorilla Show :We've got a gorilla for sale :Magilla Gorilla for sale. :Won't you buy him, :Take him home and try him, :Gorilla for sale. :See in the window, Magilla Gorilla. :Full of charm and appeal. :Handsome, elegant, intelligent, sweet. :He’s really ideal. :Don't you want a little gorilla you can call your own, :A gorilla who'll be with ya when you're all alone? :Spoken: How much is that gorilla in the window? :Take our advice, :At any price, :A gorilla like Magilla is mighty nice. :Gorilla, Magilla Gorilla for sale. The Peter Potamus Show thumb|300px|right|The Peter Potamus Show :He’s been everywhere :Flyin’ through the air :He is everyone’s friend :He will always land :Just to lend a hand :He’s a friend to the end :Peter Potamus has a charm :He can never conceal :It’s time to meet Peter Potamus :Our ideal! :Look out! :Watch it! :Yes, it’s time to meet Peter Potamus :Our ideal!! Jonny Quest thumb|300px|right|Jonny Quest (no lyrics available) The Atom Ant Show thumb|300px|right|The Atom Ant Show :Up and at'em it's Atom Ant. :He's strength, he's might, :He's speed, he's fight. :He's Atom Ant, that tiny ant, and his atomic power. :Has what it takes and always makes :The vilest villian cower. :He's rough, he's tough, :And bad guys yell enough. :When he is up and at'em. :Atom Ant. The Secret Squirrel Show thumb|300px|right|The Secret Squirrel Show :What an agent, what a squirrel :He's got the country in a whirl. :What's his name? :Shhh...Secret Squirrel. :He's got tricks, up his sleeve, :Most bad guys, won't believe. :A bullet proof coat, a cannon hat, :A machine gun cane with a rat tat tat tat. :Fights foreign spies :In his disquise, :Takes him many places, :He's a squirrel of many faces, :Who's that? :Who's that? :Who's that? :Shhh...Secret Squirrel. Space Ghost and Dino Boy thumb|300px|right|Space Ghost and Dino Boy (no lyrics available) Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles thumb|300px|right|Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles (no lyrics available) The Herculoids thumb|300px|right|The Herculoids (no lyrics available) The Banana Splits Adventure Hour thumb|300px|right|The Banana Splits Adventure Hour :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :One banana, two banana, three banana, four. :Four bananas make a bunch and so do many more. :Over hill and highway the banana buggies go :Comin' on to bring you The Banana Splits Show. :Makin up a mess of fun :Makin up a mess of fun :Lot's of fun for everyone. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Four banana, three banana, two banana, one. :All bananas playing in the bright warm sun. :Flippin like a pancake, poppin like a cork :Fleagle, Bingo, Drooper and Snork. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. Wacky Races thumb|300px|right|Wacky Races (no lyrics available) Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines thumb|300px|right|Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines (theme song) :Muttley, you snickering, floppy eared hound. :When courage is needed, you're never around. :Those medals you wear on your moth-eaten chest :Should be there for bungling at which you are best. :So, stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Howwww! :Nab him :Jab him :Tab him :Grab him :Stop that pigeon now. :You, Zilly, stop sneaking, it's not worth the chance. :For you'll be returned by the seat of your pants. :And Clunk, you invent me a thingamabob :That catches that pigeon or I lose my job. :So, stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Stop that pigeon :Howwww! :Nab him :Jab him :Tab him :Grab him :Stop that pigeon now. The Perils of Penelope Pitstop thumb|300px|right|The Perils of Penelope Pitstop - Original Intro thumb|300px|right|The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (no lyrics available) Cattanooga Cats thumb|300px|right|Cattanooga Cats :Ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da, say ja-ba-da :Ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da, say ja-ba-da :Cattanooga Cats don't ever purr :They know how, but not what fer :Cattanooga Cats don't go meow :Wouldnt try, but they know how :They’re doin’ their thing, ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da :They’re doin’ their thing, ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da :They’re doin’ their thing, ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da :The Cattanooga Cats are doin' their thing! :We’re doin’ that thing, ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da :A doin’ that thing, ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da :Yes, they’re doin’ that thing, ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da :The Cattanooga Cats are doin' their thing! :Ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da, say ja-ba-da :Ja-ba-da, ja-ba-da, say ja-ba-da Scooby Doo, Where Are You! thumb|300px|right|Scooby Doo, Where Are You! Original Intro thumb|300px|right|Scooby Doo, Where Are You! :Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You? :We got some work to do now. :Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You? :We need some help from you now. :Come on Scooby-Doo, I see you... pretending you got a sliver :But you're not fooling me, cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver. :You know we got a mystery to solve, :So Scooby Doo be ready for your act. Doo Uh-uh Uh-uh :Don't hold back! :And Scooby Doo if you come through :you're going to have yourself a scooby snack! :That's a fact! :Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here Are You. :You're ready and you're willing. :If we can count on you Scooby Doo, :I know you'll catch that villian. Josie and the Pussycats thumb|300px|right|Josie and the Pussycats :Josie and the Pussycats :Long tails and and ears for hats :Guitars and sharps and flats :Neat, sweet, a groovy song :You're invited, come along. :Hurry, Hurry :See ya all in Persia :Or maybe France :We could be India :Or perchance :Be with us in Bangkok :Make no difference :Everywhere the actions at :We're involved with this or that :Cone along now :Josie and the Pussycats :No time for purrs and pats :Won't run when they here scat :There where the plot begins :Come on and watch the good guys win :Josie and the Pussycats :Josie and the Pussycats. Where's Huddles? thumb|300px|right|Where's Huddles? :There is a family down the street, the Huddles. :The McCoys live right next door :Yes I know. The girls are all right Marge and Penny, but the Fellas! They play football you know. Savages that’s what they are! :Give the ball and a cheer for Huddles, :With a point after touch down every time! :Savages! The Banana Splits and Friends Show thumb|300px|right|The Banana Splits and Friends Show OPENING: :Tra la la, la la la la. :One banana, two banana, three banana, four. :Four bananas make a bunch and so do many more. :Over hill and highway the banana buggies go :Comin' on to bring you The Banana Splits Show. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Four banana, three banana, two banana, one. :All bananas playing in the bright warm sun. :Flippin like a pancake, poppin like a cork :Fleagle, Bingo, Drooper and Snork. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la... CLOSING: :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Over hill and highway the banana buggies go :Comin' on to bring you The Banana Splits Show. :Makin up a mess of fun :Lot's of fun for everyone. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Four banana, three banana, two banana, one. :All bananas playing in the bright warm sun. :Flippin like a pancake, poppin like a cork :Fleagle, Bingo, Drooper and Snork. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. :Tra la la, la la la la. The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show thumb|300px|right|The Pebbles and Bamm Bamm Show :Nothing is as groovy as the boom boom boom :Of the band with the Bedrock beat. :Pebbles and Bamm Bamm and all of the gang :Short or tall we have a ball wherever we meet. :Everything is going for the Bedrock bunch. :All the gang is here at the new drag strip. :You'll see Fred and Barney, too :On the Pebbles and Bamm Bamm Show. Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch thumb|300px|right|Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch :In the Wonderland Zoo, we're the certain bears who, :stay at home every night, never quarrel or fight, :AW, WE DON'T EVEN BITE!!! :SO DON'T YELL HELP! HELP! here come the bears, :HELP! HELP! here come the bears, :HELP! HELP! here come the bears, :LET'S SPLIT!!! HELP! IT'S THE HAIR BEAR BUNCH!! The Funky Phantom thumb|300px|right|The Funky Phantom :We were cold and soaking wet and lost out in a storm :We went inside a spooky house just hoping to get warm :The dusty clock said half past six, we knew that it was wrong :When we set the hands to twelve the clock began to gong :(Clock gongs, ghost moans and says: "It's the Spirit of 1776, even, at your service!) :We found a friend, friend, friend in Funky Phantom :He'll pop right in just when you need him most :And Boo will too, and you can't do without 'em :That cat and that Funky Phantom ghost :Spoken by all: "It's Funky Phantom time!" (all moan like before) The Roman Holidays thumb|300px|right|The Roman Holidays (no lyrics available) The Flintstone Comedy Hour thumb|300px|right|The Flintstone Comedy Hour The New Scooby Doo Movies thumb|300px|right|The New Scooby Doo Movies :Scooby,Scoobity Doo,looking for you :Scooby,Scoobity doo,Where are ya? :All the stars are here,waiting for you :Couldn't have a show without ya. :Scooby,Scoobity-Doo :Scooby,Scoobity-Doo :na na na na na na na na :na na na na na na na na :Scooby,Scoobity-Doo :Scooby,Scoobity-Doo Wait Till Your Father Gets Home thumb|300px|right|Wait Till Your Father Gets Home :I love my mom and dad and my brothers too :And the groovy way we get along :But every time the slightest thing goes wrong :Mom starts to sing this familiar song: :Wait ‘til your father gets, until your father gets, :Wait ‘til your father gets home :Dad’s not so bad and he seldom gets mad :And we aren’t about to desert him :Kids today like to have their own way :And what daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him :I think my mom’s just swell :But she starts to yell :Every time we have a blast :Just wait ‘til your father gets, until your father gets, :Wait ‘til your father gets home :"See what I mean" :Wait ‘til your father gets home. :"We know" Speed Buggy thumb|300px|right|Speed Buggy Goober and the Ghost Chasers thumb|300px|right|Goober and the Ghost Chasers Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids thumb|300px|right|Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids :Travellin' around all over the world, :Solvin'every mystery. :Puttin' it together with the Sundance Kids :You're something else, Butch cassidy. :I pick that axe and then I get a call, :Some bad guy's gonna take a fall. :One by one we're gonna meet them all :And solve that mystery. :Yeah, we're gonna meet them all :And solve that mystery. :Come along with me, Butch Cassidy. :Come along with me, Butch Cassidy Yogi's Gang thumb|300px|right|Yogi's Gang :C'mon, everybody! Let's join Yogi's Gang! :We're on a trip :With a wacky ship :We'll have a lark :On Yogi's Ark :Boo Boo: Look down there, Yogi. It's Mr Smog. :Yogi: Okey-doke, let's fix his smoke. :That's one solution :To stop pollution :Huckleberry Hound: Hey Yogi, it's Lotta Litter. :Yogi: Hey, hey, hey! We'll haveta take carea her some way. :Boo Boo: Uh-oh! It's the Prankster and the Greedy Genie at 3 o'clock. :Yogi: Hey, hey! Let's fix their clock! :Yogi: If those big goons were out of the way :Boo Boo: The world would be so bright and gay :Yogi: Let's try to keep it just that way :It's up to you and me :Yogi: It's up to you :Snagglepuss: And you :Magilla: And you :It's up to you and me :Hey, hey, hey! It's Yogi's Gang! Inch High Private Eye thumb|300px|right|Inch High, Private Eye Hong Kong Phooey thumb|300px|right|Hong Kong Phooey :(Before music starts) :Who is this super hero? :Sarge? No. :Rosemary, the telephone operator? No. :Penry, the mild-mannered janitor? Could Be! :(Music Starts) :Hong Kong Phooey, Number One Superguy :Hong Kong Phooey, quicker than the human eye :He's got style... :(end bit) He's got style, a groovy style :And a car that just won't stop. :When the going gets rough he's super tough :With the Hong Kong Phooey Chop! Heeyaah! :Hong Kong Phooey, Number-one Super Guy :Hong Kong Phooey :Quicker than the human eye :(Next part is spoken by Hong Kong) :Hong Kong Phooey, Fanriffic(?)! Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch thumb|300px|right|Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch Devlin thumb|300px|right|Devlin These Are the Days thumb|300px|right|These Are the Days The Great Grape Ape Show thumb|300px|right|The Great Grape Ape Show :(Grape Ape!) Over 40 feet high! :(Grape Ape!) Just a little bit shy! :(Grape Ape!) What a super-strong guy! :(Yup, that's me!) The Great Grape Ape! :(Grape Ape!) If he comes to your town, :(Grape Ape!) He will really put down :(Grape Ape!) Any bad guy around! :The Great Grape Ape! :What a sight to see him jogging, block after block! :Things begin to shake and quake and rattle and rock! :THE BIG, BIG, BIG, BIG GORILILILILILILILA!!!!!!!! :(Grape Ape!) I do not reccomend :(ACHOOOOO!) He is one to offend... :(Grape Ape!) So, be sure he's your friend! :(Better be sure!) The Great Grape Ape! :(Yup, that's me!) The Scooby Doo Show thumb|300px|right|The Scooby Doo Show :music and Intro :We got it all together for a brand-new show. :Scooby-Doo is here again, away we go. :Shaggy While Scooby-Doo is running from a spooky ghost :Shaggy is doing what he does the most. :Hey c'mon get get involved, until the mystery is solved. :Shaggy Hang around for Scooby-Doo Scooby Awwwww, Heh Heh Heh! :Shaggy That's my pal! Scooby Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Dynomutt, Dog Wonder thumb|300px|right|Dynomutt, Dog Wonder :Flashing through the sky, he's a go-go guy! :Stronger than a train, with a so-so brain! :(Uh, you talkin' about me, Blue Falcon? Gosh!) :He's fearless, scareless...a little too careless! :Dynomutt...he's a go-go dog person! :(That's me: Dog Wonder!) :(Instrumental) :He's fearless, scareless...a little too careless! :Dynomutt...he's a go-go dog person! :(That's me: Dog Wonder!) Jabberjaw thumb|300px|right|Jabberjaw :They call him jabber-jabber-jabber-jabber-jabber-jabber-jabber-Jaw! :The most futuristic shark you ever saw! :I(he) can walk, and talk, and LOOK, I'm(he's) even BREATHIN' ! :He's so sharp the things he does are UNBELIEVIN' ! :Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabberjaw! :I'm (he's) the latest greatest shark you ever saw, :When his friends get in a jam, they just call on this big ham :He's Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabberjaw, Jabberjaw, :He's the finniest, funniest, shark you ever saw, :He's Jabber-Jabbber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabber-Jabberjaw! :Jabber: I don't get no respect!! :JABBERJAW!!! N-YUK N-YUK N-YUK!! Clue Club thumb|300px|right|Clue Club Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics thumb|300px|right|Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics Laff-a-Lympics thumb|300px|right|Laff-a-Lympics C.B. Bears thumb|300px|right|C.B. Bears Heyyy, It's the King thumb|300px|right|Heyyy, It's the King! The Skatebirds thumb|300px|right|The Skatebirds - 1:00:00 version thumb|300px|right|The Skatebirds - 00:30:00 version Yogi's Space Race thumb|300px|right|Yogi's Space Race Buford and the Galloping Ghost thumb|300px|right|The Buford Files thumb|300px|right|The Galloping Ghost Super Globetrotters thumb|300px|right|The Super Globetrotters Scooby and Scrappy Doo thumb|300px|right|Scooby and Scrappy Doo